Running
by singing water
Summary: Gunshots…….
1. chapter 1

This is my first Rurouni Kenshin fic so please be nice.  
  
DO NOT OWN!!!!!!  
  
** -Chapter 1-**

****  
**Gunshots.......  
  
Screams.............  
  
Death in all side........  
  
More shots flashing blades......  
  
Running........  
  
"Look Sano, up ahead. There's Sigara...  
  
"Jinko, hide, Sano Jump!!"  
  
"But..."  
  
"JUMP!!!"  
  
Sano hesitated, Sigara grabbed him and threw him off the cliff. There was a deep river at the bottom, it was deep Sano would survive. Still I listend to the splash looking at the cliff from the bushes I was hiding in. Instead of a splash I heard gunshots behind me and saw Sigara fall. **

**My brother, my captain, my friend, dead....  
  
A leering imperialist officer looked at Sigara's mutilated body. (A/n: yes the view changed I'm aware of that)He turned around and walked away. A girl ran out of the bushes. She gave Sigara a hug before she picked up his sword. She slowly turned around. She softly swore revenge on the man who killed her brother. The officer heard the bushes rustle, he turned and saw the girl kneeling next to Sigara's corpse. She turned and looked at him right before he shot her................  
**  
An older version of the girls sat up suddenly. She was about eighteen now. Her black hair messy from turning in her sleep, her blue eyes scanned the room she was in. It was shabby, but live able. She reached under her bed to feel the sword there, she gently touched the sheath as if she was making sure it was still there. That sword gave her a strange feeling of reassurance and comfort.  
  
"Jinko? Jinko are you alright?" A brown haired woman with kind eyes and a few gray hairs entered Jinko's room. It was Maya, the woman who had raised her ever since she found the girl bleeding in her backyard.  
  
"Yes Maya-samma, I'm fine." Jinko said forcing a smile. Maya noticed Jinko's hand slide out from under the bed, she knew there was a sword there.  
  
"Nightmare?" She said as she sat down next to Jinko. She could understand why Jinko felt comforted by the sword. She had grown up during a very dangerous time in Japan. Your only hope of protection was a weapon.  
  
"Yeah." Jinko smiled. This time a true smile. "You know me too well Maya." Jinko had had that sword since Maya had found her and Maya was always curious about it. She never asked Jinko about it because it seemed like it was very personal. She decided this might be the only time to find out a bit more about it.  
  
"Why is it so important?"  
  
"Humm?" Jinko said turning toward Maya.  
  
"The sword. Why is the Sword so important to you?" Jinko's eyes instantly darkened, but there was sadness in the ice.  
  
"It was my brother's. It reminds me of him." She said sadly.  
  
"What happened to him?" Jinko's eyes became cloudy.  
  
"He was killed during the revolution."  
  
"I'm sorry." Maya now understood. It was probably the only connection to her family she had.  
  
"Doesn't matter." Jinko said rolling over so her back was to Maya. "It won't bring him back." Maya sensing the conversation was over left the room. It was the first time Jinko had ever told Maya about her family, or past. She didn't even know Jinko's last name!! She was like Jinko's mother and not having Jinko's full trust hurt.  
  
After Jinko heard the door closed she rolled over so she was looking up at the ceiling. She didn't feel like sleeping. She felt kinda bad about what she said to Maya, but she really didn't feel like talking about her past. She quickly grabbed a pair of pants and purple knee length kimono (If they don't exist, too bad they do in this fic) that was sitting on a chair. The kimono needed to be cleaned; she decided that she would do it tomorrow; after all she was probably going to get it dirty that night. She grabbed the sword and gracefully jumped out the window. She hit the ground on both feet and set out into the darkness.  
  
- - - - -  
  
good, bad, terrible?

**R&R**


	2. chapter 2

Same disclaimer

**-chapter 2-**

Jinko wandered the city streets alone. She knew it was illegal to carry a sword now, but officers don't usually patrol at this hour. So she had nothing to worry about. She knew she shouldn't just leave like that, but she needed to clear her head. The questions and the conversation kept coming back to her, especially the part about her snapping at Maya. Maya was like her mother, and she always felt guilty when she said something mean to her. Jinko eventually stopped at an apartment. She knocked softly, and then walked in.

**-Another part of Tokyo-**

Sano was staring at the ceiling. He couldn't sleep, again. He brushed his spiky brown hair out of his eyes and stared at the ceiling trying to remember why he couldn't sleep. I wasn't that he didn't want to sleep; it was that he kept having flashbacks about what happened during the revolution, especially Sigara's death. He was like an older brother to Sano, someone he always wanted to be like. He took Sigara's last name in order in remembrance of the dead captain. He remembered Sigara's little sister too. He always wondered what had happened to that girl.... Sano got even more restless. He got up and decided to go out for a short walk. After all it was a very pretty night.

**-The part of Tokyo Sano's not in-**

The apartment belonged to another survivor of the revolution. Not only was he a survivor but he was a member of the Red Ribbon army, the same army she and her brother were apart of. His name was Katsu and he used to be a painter, he changed professions and started a newspaper protesting against the new government. Jinko and he were good friends, probably because they both enjoyed playing pranks on each other and Sano.

Jinko stopped at the door she considered herself lucky that she found at least one survivor, but she always had wondered what had happened to Sano after the war. The two had been amazing friends literally inseparable. She felt tears in her eyes at the thought of her friend possibly being dead. She quickly brushed the feeling away, Sano was too stubborn to die. With that she knocked on the door.

- - - - -

Sano walked around the neighborhood before he started heading toward Katsu's place. "Hope he's not asleep." He said softly. He started walking toward his apartment. He walked slowly, thinking to himself about the past.

- - - - -

Katsu got the door. He was surprised to see Jinko in the doorway, she wasn't known for midnight visits. He quickly invited her inside when he saw her shivering.

"What do I owe this visit to?" Her black haired friend smiled teasingly at her.

"Lack of sleep and a fight with Maya" Jinko said as she dropped on to a seating mat.

"Fight about?" Katsu said as he offered her a blanket. Jinko took the blanket and wrapped it around herself before she answered.

"She asked about the sword, and everything around it."

"And, let me guess you snapped at her?" Katsu started making some tea. Even if it was a pretty night it was still cold. Jinko was still shivering; she was wearing her favorite summer kimono. She probably picked it because she had to clean it and left it on her chair. Jinko was silent. Katsu handed her the tea.

"Why are you wearing a summer kimono in the middle of October?" (I have no idea if it snows in October in Japan, let's say it doesn't)

"Huh? Oh I didn't even notice it was a summer kimono. I picked it in the dark."

"It would explain why you are so cold."

"It would wouldn't it." The two laughed. Neither of them heard the door open, or someone walk in.

"Katsu?" Sano was standing in the room. The room suddenly got very quiet. Sano's brown eyes focused on the girl sitting on the floor wrapped in a blanket. The two stared at each other for a second. Before they both shouted

"You're alive!"

- - - - -

**Cliffy! Don't forget to R&R**


	3. chapter 3

I don't own rk  
  
A/N: I have absolutely no idea where this story is gonna go so if it gets stupid or just plain weird sorry.  
  
** -Chapter 3-**  
  
The two stared at each other for a while. Before Katsu broke the silence by saying "Sano have a seat I think you two have a lot of catching up to do."  
  
"Think your right." Sano said as he sat down. "Katsu, got any sake?"  
  
Jinko rolled her eyes. "Who would have known you'd be a drinker."  
  
"You mean it wasn't obvious that this idiot would be drinking?" Katsu said laughing and he handed Sano the sake.  
  
"You're still the same jerk you always was Katsu. And you," he said looking at Jinko as he was pouring some sake. "Same old brat."  
  
"Brat!! If someone was a brat it was you!" She said trying to suppress a laugh.  
  
"Always wining and-"  
  
"Wining! I never wined!"  
  
"Did to!"  
  
"Did not!"  
  
Katsu smiled at their argument. It made it seem like what happened years ago never happened. What surprised him though was that the two became friends again so fast. Almost as if they didn't want to discuss what happened after Sigara's death.  
  
**- A few hours later-**  
  
Jino looked up at the clock. "I have to be going now. Maya will be worried sick." She got up and carefully folded the blanket. "Thanks for the tea Katsu, nice to see you again Sano." With that she left.  
  
"Well?" Katsu asked looking at Sano.  
  
"Why was she wearing a summer kimono? She left before I could ask." Sano looked at the door with a considered look on his face. "She'll freeze to death of she walks around like that."  
  
Katsu looked at his friend. He never heard Sano talk like this before. "Classic Jinko moment, she picked it out in the dark had no idea what it was she just put it on." Katsu put the tea pot away. While his back was turned to Sano he asked "You never seemed too concerned about why someone walks around wearing a summer kimono. Why did you start caring now?"  
  
"Umm.." Sano turned bright red. 'Shit I think I said too much.' He thought. 'Got find a way out of this.'  
  
"Gotta go Katsu, Bye." With that Sano ran out of the house looking like he had a mad dog on his tail.  
  
Katsu just shock his head. "Idiot. Thinks I can't tell when he likes someone." With that Katsu closed the door.  
  
- - - - -  
  
Sano was running back to the dojo. He was still pink, but he needed an excuse to why if anyone was up. Running was one of them. The other was the freezing cold wind. 'Jinko's gonna get sick.' He thought. His face turned pinker at the thought. 'Who would have known she'd grow up to be so pretty?'  
  
- - - - -  
  
Jinko was freezing. She cursed herself for wearing a summer kimono. "I'm never gonna pick out something to wear at night in the dark again." She said through chattering teeth. She jumped over her fence and climbed through her window. She changed into her night cloths and climbed back to bed still shivering.  
  
- - - - -  
  
Sano slowly opened the door to the dojo. He didn't want to wake anyone up. He crept in and carefully opened the door. He walked into his room, took of his jacket and went to sleep.  
  
**-The next morning-**  
  
Jinko didn't want to get up. She wasn't even sure she could. She had a huge headache; she put her hand on her forehead and laid there. 'Maya won't mind of the dishes are done later.' As if on cue Maya walked into the room and asked Jinko why she wasn't up and about. She noticed how pale the girl was and said.  
  
"Jinko are you alright? You don't look well." She kneeled next to her bed. "And you're sweating like a pig in July." Jinko didn't say anything. Maya put one hand on Jinko's forehead and the other on her own to compare temperature. Jinko was on fire, she was burning up. "You have a fever."  
  
"I'm not sick." Jinko said in a sickly voice. "Look, I had a headache, I'm feeling better and I'm gonna get up and do my chores now." She tried to get up but Maya pushed her back onto the bed.  
  
"No you don't young lady." Maya said in that parent-y voice that means if-you-don't-do-exactly-what-I-say-there-will-be-dire-consequences. "You are going stay in bed until you get well."  
  
"But-  
  
"No, Buts." With that Maya left the room to get Jinko some tea.  
  
- - - -  
R&R 


	4. chapter 4

I don't own rk

**-Chapter 4-**

"Why is Katsu ALWAYS right?" Jinko moaned as she put her hand on her head. Ok maybe she wasn't as well as she thought she was. 'This is shit, it's my birthday too.' She thought. Maya suddenly came in with some tea.

"Jinko drink all of it. I don't want to see a single drop left in that cup." Jinko took the tea and both women looked up when they heard knocking. Maya left to go get the door. Threatening to tie Jinko to her bed if she even thought about moving. "It's not like I want to move anyway." She mumbled as she took a sip. She gagged on the first sip. It was so bitter, oh well, she took another, her face twisting.

"One of your friends was at the door. He came to wish you a happy birthday." Maya said walking in holding a lovely bouquet of flowers and a box like thing. "Shame you got sick on your birthday." Jinko took the box and Maya left to get get water for the flowers.

Jinko unwrapped the box carefully and was shocked at what she saw inside.

- - - - -

Sano was sitting on the porch, leaning on one of the roof supports. He was thinking about Jinko. He wondered if she had gotten sick and where she was living. He wanted to get her a birthday present but he had no idea what to get her or where she lived. Suddenly a small black haired youth ran into the room.

"Hide me!" Yahiko yelled. He dove under the porch and hide. A black haired woman with blue eyes ran past Sano holding a wooden sword. "Yahiko get back to practicing!" Sano just watched her.

"Is she gone?" Yahiko asked peeking out from under the stairs. Sano looked around.

"Yup." Yahiko carefully crawled out. "Why is Karou after you anyway?"

"Late to training." Suddenly Karou ran around the corner, but Yahiko wasn't fast enough. Karou grabbed him and started screaming at Yahiko about being late and ditching. Sano got up and left.

He ran into Kenshin along the way. The red haired ex-swordsman was hanging up laundry. "Karou and Yahiko fighting again?" Kenshin asked as he pinned a sheet up.

"Yeah. How long has she been chasing him anyway?"

"A few hours I think."

"Well see ya Kenshin." With that Sano started heading off.

"Where are you going?" Kenshin had now finished hanging up the laundry and was about to head back inside.

"To see a friend."

- - - - -

Sano walked on the crowed streets. He suddenly remembering that it was market day. That meant more people on this street than any other day. He picked his way through the crowd until it thinned out in a neighborhood area. It was a middle class neighborhood. He walked up to one of the doors and knocked. A brown haired man with squinty eyes answered the door.

"Sano! Nice to see you again!" It was Yaso, an old friend and gambling buddy. Sano smiled slightly.

"You too." Sano sat down. He noticed that no one else was around. "Where is everyone I thought you said that we were gonna play dice?"

"Everyone was here. You were late, really late"

"Opps." Sano said embarrassedly.

Yaso smiled "We're playing dice again. Next week at 2 o' clock, be here."

"Alright see you then." With that Sano left and headed back to the dojo.

- - - - -

**R&R**


	5. chapter 5

Let me check if I own....

**-Chapter 5-**

Jinko carefully took the painting out of the box. It was a picture of the three of them playing by a stream. Sigara was watching them with a smile on his face. She ran her fingers on the paint remembering what happened that day.

_**Jinko's P.O.V**_

"_Happy Birthday Jinko!" A younger version of Sano said as he splashed me._

"_Its my birthday you jerk your supposed to be nice to me!" I took off chasing him. _

"_Be nice! Why don't you be nice to me once in a while!" _

"_Cause your never nice to me!" Suddenly a younger Katsu tripped Sano and Sano landed in the stream. I started laughing at the look on Sano's face. _

"_That reminds me." Suddenly Katsu pushed me into the stream and I landed next to Sano. Katsu started laughing at the two of us. We both looked at each other and nodded. Right before we pulled him into the stream as well. Suddenly we heard laughing._

_We all turned and saw Sigara laughing at the three of us. Katsu suddenly ran up to Siagara._

"_Captain they pulled me into the river!" Katsu yelled. _

"_Really?" Sigara said with a twinkle in his eyes._

"_Yeah. Make them do the dishes tonight" _

"_Alright. Lets go talk to them." Sigara picked up Katsu and walked over to the two of use who were trying not to look guilty. _

"_Did you guys pull Katsu in the stream?" _

"_Yes." We said looking at the bottom of the river. Sigara nodded, Sano and I kept our eyes on the bottom of the river, we looked up when we heard a splash!_

_It was Katsu. Sigara had thrown him in. He was sitting on the ground laughing at Katsu's face. "Katsu I won't be fair to punish them without punishing you for tripping them." _

_Katsu as revenge splashed Sigara. Who splashed Katsu, but missed and hit Sano. Who tried to get Sigara but missed and hit me. That ment one thing to use all. _

"_WATER FIGHT!!!!!!!" I yelled as I sent a wave at Sano. _

**_Normal P.O.V_**

I sad smile graced Jinko's face. Maya suddenly walked in with a vase for the flowers.

"Oh, he got you a painting." Maya said.

"Made it himself. He's a painter." Jinko answered.

"Can I see it?" Maya asked. Maybe there was a clue about Jinko in that painting.

"No!" Jinko yelled hugging the painting. "I mean, no. Its kinda personal." She said lowering her voice. Right before she started coughing.

"Now look what you did Jinko. You're going to lose your voice if you keep that up." Before Jinko could respond Maya put her hand on her forehead.

"Your fevers coming back. I think we should take you to a doctor."

"Maya. I'll be fine."

"No I want to know exactly what wrong with you. Get dressed were going to the doctor."

"But-

"No buts now get dressed." Maya them left the room so Jinko could change.

Jinko shook her head in irritation. 'I can't believe she's taking me to the doctor it's just a cold. I'll be fine in a week'

- - - - -

Sano was heading back to the dojo. He was looking around for something to eat, and maybe a gift for his friend's birthday. He had no idea what to get Jinko or even what she was like now. Maybe he'd ask Megumi for a gift idea. After all she was the only really woman in the house. He saw someone walk into the dojo wrapped in a blanket with an older woman.

"Damn Megumi has patients." Megumi often had patients come to the dojo if the office was to far away.

Sano walked into the wing where Megumi was working. He overheard her talking to the woman he saw before.

"Ms. Megumi is she going to be alright? Her fever hit the roof this morning." The old woman seemed jumpy. 'Maybe the blanket girl is her daughter or something.' Sano thought.

"She'll be alright, Maya. She just needs plenty of rest." Megumi said with a smile.

"Told ya I'll be alright." A voice answered. Sano couldn't see the blanket persons face. But he did recognize that voice.

"Well Jinko, you shouldn't be wandering around at night in a summer kimono you promised to clean!" Maya answered.

'Knew she was gonna get herself sick is she walked around like that.'

- - - - -

**R&R**


	6. chapter 6

Roses are red

Violets are blue

I said this damn thing

So u can't sue

**-Chapter 6-**

"Is it my fault I couldn't see!" Jinko snapped back.

"But really Jinko you shouldn't be walking around at night in a summer kimono. What were you doing?" Megumi asked

"I couldn't sleep so I decided to go for a walk."

'Liar.' Sano thought.

"A walk Jinko?"

"Yes a walk, now can you please tell Maya that I don't have to be bed ridden for a week!" Jinko said adding onto her irritation. Maya sometimes made Jinko recuperate for days, even when she had her full strength back.

"Well Jinko, unfortunately for you, you're going to have to be bed ridden for a while. Or at least until the fever breaks." Megumi said getting up. Jinko pouted. She hated feeling useless.

"Fine." With that Maya got up, paid Megumi and started heading toward her home. After he was sure they left he approached Megumi.

"Can I help you Sano?" She asked.

"Ummm.. yeah I need to find a gift for a friend of mine..." Sano had no idea how to ask the question. How do you ask someone that you looking for a gift for you're a girl..

"And you want me to lend you money." Megumi guessed. "If that's the case no."

"Actually, it's a girl and I have no idea what to get her." Sano started turning pink. Right before he got his emotions under control.

"A girlfriend?" Megumi asked.

"No, a girl whose a friend you I haven't seen in ten years."

"Well why don't you get her jewelry?"

"I don't think she's really into that stuff."

"Ummm... tell me about her." Megumi said but in her head 'I'll bet she's a girlfriend and Sano just doesn't want us to know about her. Let's see if I can make him talk.'

- - - - -

Jinko was sitting in her bed planning her next move. She had sworn that the officer who killed her brother would die at her hands. Except she didn't know who he was or where he was, all she knew was that he was a high imperialist officer.

'Being sick might have its upside. I get to plan my next move.'

- - - - -

**R&R**


	7. chapter 7

Singing water: I'm not saying it!

Agent Smiths: you again! Say the damn thing so we can get back to our own fics

Singing water: MAKE ME!!!!!!!

Smiths: (points gun at authoress)

Singing water: (hiding behind desk) Ummm.... Isn't that a wee bit harsh?

Smiths: You didn't say it last time when we threatened the computer

Singing water: Ummm.. Enjoy the fic... and I'm off! (runs)

**-Chapter 7-**

"Time to pull out the books." Jinko got up and headed to her bookshelf. She started looking for a map of Kyoto, she knew a feeling that many of the generals and officers from the war lived there. Maya walked into her room with a bowl of hot soup.

"Jinko didn't I tell you to stay in bed?"

"Yes."

"So why aren't you?"

"I got bored and decided to read a book." Jinko quickly grabbed four books about the war and what happened to the veterans off the shelf. 'Another lie. Telling her the truth about everything is going to be difficult.'

"A sudden interest in history?" Maya asked as she spied one of the titles of the books.

"Yeah. Kinda want to know what happened to everyone." Jinko responded. 'Half-truth, she won't kill me for a half truth right?' She wondered.

"Well eat your soup and I'll see if there's anything else on those years down stairs." She left the room after she saw Jinko take a sip of the soup (_can you can call it a sip?)_

'She's a very strange girl.' Maya thought as she walked down the hall.

- - - - -

"Well..." Sano said stumbling over his words. "What she looks like or her personality?"

"Both. So I can get an idea." Megumi answered. Sano suddenly noticed the look in Megumi's eyes.

"She's not my girlfriend!"

"Sure whatever. Just tell me about her." Megumi said 'Liar, Liar, pants on fire.' She chanted in her head.

- - - - -

Jinko scanned the pages of the index quickly she was looking for Sagara Soujo (_**don't know if real name read it on a site somewhere**)_ She was pretty sure that the book would have some information or at least the name of who killed him.

"Here we are." She said softly tracing his name. "Pages 96-97 and 103." She quickly flipped to the page.

"Soon." She said softly. "Soon everything will be made right, and I can finally leave this place."

- - - - -

Maya stood on the other side of the door. She had heard what Jinko said. She didn't know what it meant but, it scared her. She quickly turned around and headed to another room.

- - - - -

**R&R**


End file.
